Someone please continue this story
by deathred21
Summary: The person that made this story abandon it. I have not seen it on here and if it is I am sorry for taking it. If someone wants to make this story longer let me know. I will update this one and put your name user name in it. Please someone continue this. Oh and never mind the part where I explain myself in the story, and if this is somewhere else on fanfiction let me know. Thanks.


. The guy who wrote this never continued the story, I liked it and would be greatly thankful if someone would continue this for me.

SHAKE IT UP (intro)

It was a hazy day in Chicago 6:15 in the afternoon Rocky and Cece two dancers both fifteen around Cece five foot five with a to b cup breast's white skin, red hair, and the more rebellious of the two, and Rocky just a little bit taller and with b cup breast's with dark skin, and brown hair. The two girls on the most popular dance show in Chicago called "Shake it up Chicago". They were coming home from a long afternoons practice and after a full seven-hour school day. After they did all that, they had to do they decided to relax and rent a movie from the movie store down the street and watch it at Cece's house. The movie they chose was a chick flick full of the usual crap that only a guy would go to see to get in her girls pants. And a girl see because of the fantasy that romance and finding the true love would come down off his pedestal just to get with you because of a sudden desire only seen in the movies. After the three-hour movie, the man got the girl bla, bla, love mush crap. They decided to talk about their day rumors and normal girl chat. Then the phone rang and the caller I.D. flashed and it was Rocky's mother on the phone and they answer the phone very fast Rocky answered. It was a short and Rocky dropped the phone out of shock and tells that Cece that "OH MY GOD MY BROTHER JUST WAS JUST HIT BY A CAR WE NEED TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL NOW!" Rocky said on the verge of tears after rocky was crying they ran to the hospital twelve blocks away. They got there and was met by both their mothers and found out that He just died five minutes ago everybody cried that day

SHAKE IT UP (Shocking days after the funeral)

The funeral is going to be in North Carolina because he always wanted to live there. Only his friends and

family went to the funeral. Then after the funeral was over Rocky and Cece allowed to stay for two weeks by

themselves in a very nice hotel to get over the passing of Rocky's brother. The hotel was a small home like

one more like a bed and breakfast than a hotel with people working all over the clock. Especially cute farm

boys working off the land with no shirts on and sweating all over there six pack abs, which they both check

out each day. Both Cece and Rocky had separate rooms to sleep in and at night, the only thing Cece heard

at night was Rocky crying because of the loss, but one night around 12 am Cece heard moans through the

wall he being very curious. She put her ear against the wall and heard something that made her wet and

incredibly horny.

"OHH… OHH YESSSSSS OOOOHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEESSSS CECE LICK ME LICK MY FUCKING

CUNT YOU DIRTY WHORE OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

YYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS I'M CUMMING OHHHHHHHHHHHH GAAAAWWWWWDDDDD."

That made Cece very curious she opened her door and walked next door to see the events unfold.

Moreover she saw something that she would never would forget. Rocky was on her bed naked with her

small nipples and fine shapely ass and she was masturbating but not only with her pussy but she had a

hand on her her DICK. Cece guessed it was around a monstrous 12 inch's and it was pretty wide like a

pole and Cece realized that Rocky was a hermaphrodite, and watching this turned her on so much she

started to rub herself through the pajama pants she had on. Finding that she was extremely wet while

watching Rocky fingered herself and jacking off her very big cock. Cece knew she was close to orgasm and

just as she came, she saw Rocky's cock shot 5 long thick strands of cum at the same time as her cunt

gushed out a lot of cum also. Which sent Cece over the edge and let out a long orgasmic moan which any

one could have heard including Rocky, and she did and Cece stood there like a deer caught in the

headlights. Rocky looks at Cece with a very deep scowl and Rocky said "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU

DOING YOU SLUT!", and Cece looked scared more then she has ever been as watching her best friend

coming closer with her cute little eraser nipples that were light brown and her monstrous dick which was

still hard and her hairless cunt. Now Cece on the floor looking at Rocky with fear in her eyes as Rocky

towered over her. "NOW IT IS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE" Cece says in a panicked state "OH REALLY IT

LOOKS LIKE YOU WERE GETTING YOURSELF OFF ON ME MASTERBAITING," Rocky said angrily. Cece

admitted to it and said, "What are you going to do to me?" "Well I am going to show you what sluts like you

deserve come here!" Rocky said as she grabbed Cece by the hair and pulled her into her room. Cece

screaming as this was happening because she was afraid and she was hurting from her hair being

pulled. When they got to the bed she threw Cece against it and she said "you filthy fucking whore you

wanna watch a girl fucking masturbate fine sit there and watch" she said. Then she started playing with her

pussy lips then putting one finger in her snatch then two then three moaning loudly until she finally came.

Cece just sat there and watched her masturbate then Rocky did something unexpected she grabbed

Cece's head and shoved her cock down her mouth, and put it in slowly only able to get about four and a

half inches until she heard her gagging on her cock but she didn't care she was lost in the pleasure. She

had to have more so she shoved Cece down on her pole another 3 inches she was still chocking and

gagging now saliva coming out of her mouth and making the brutal oral assault much easier and Rocky

got another 2 inches in now most of her enormous cock. Rocky was getting fed up of this and pushed her

head against the wall and brutally started to face fuck her humping her face like a jackhammer. Then for

some reason she kicked it up a notch and went into over time, she felt like every time Rocky thrusts into her

mouth that she was chocking and being punched at the same time as she started crying while gagging on

the monstrous cock was forced down her throat. Then Rocky stopped all of a sudden and she started

moaning. "OH MY MOTHER FUCKING GOD I AM CUMMING DOWN YOUR THROAT BITCH AND YOU

BETTER SWALLOW IT!", and she did just that and Cece felt liquid coming down her throat and it felt a little

salty yet sweet it didn't taste so bad but she swallowed it all just in case Rocky was real on her threat.

When Rocky was finished Cumming she said, "Now get the fuck out come back tomorrow morning and

here this is my sign from now on your mine" as she planted a hickey to the point to where she started

bleeding, and then she was told to leave. Just as she did that Rocky smacked her on her nice ass then

Cece was out of her room and into her own.

3 hrs later

After all this happened Cece was still awake thinking about the events that only happed hours ago, and the strangest thing was she wasn't mad, sad, or scared she was EXCITED and she couldn't wait for what was about to happen tomorrow so she passed out and fell into the darkness of sleep. Waiting for the events to start tomorrow. (To be continued hopefully)


End file.
